


My Goddess

by Xantall_Farwood



Series: Dar'Sava in Skyrim [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into Vampire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xantall_Farwood/pseuds/Xantall_Farwood
Summary: Faendal has fallen in love with Dar'Sava and on a trip to heal her vampirism he comes to that conclusion.





	My Goddess

The evening sun of late spring warmed my cheeks as I stood leaning against a post outside the Riverwood Trader. Camilla Valerius stood across from me talking and preening. She fussed over her hair, complained about my lack of septum, mostly she whined about how I had not taken her away from this “horrid little town” as she called it.

I rolled my eyes and glanced over my shoulder. I spotted Sven and Hilde arguing about something again. Maybe Sven would take Camilla away from me. I smiled entertaining the thought of asking him to date the annoying Camilla Valerius. Surely he would think it to be a trick but I don’t love her anymore. 

I truly don’t think I ever did. Sure her lovely looks and kind words had originally won my heart yet now as I listen to her speak I can see it was all a lie. Yes she is very lovely but her words are harsh and hateful, as well as unintelligent. An Imperial woman with tastes beyond her means yet demands that she still be treated to fine clothes and jewelry. She had nowhere to wear them but she wanted them. 

“Are you listening to me, Faendal!?” 

I looked back at Camilla. Her eyes were set in a glare and her lips curled into a snarl. “I am sorry, my dear.” I said a smoothly as I could. “I was looking at the beauty of the sunset over the mountain.” 

“The Barrows ruins the view but I better go inside. There have been rumors spreading of vampires.” She said flicking her hair over her shoulder. 

“Vampires,” I asked tilting my head. “…in Riverwood?” 

“Yes one of the guards said he saw someone with those hungry red eyes last night using Alvor’s forge.” Camilla looked at me true fear in her eyes. “Can you imagine one of those blood thirst crazed things coming here.” She shivered. 

“You and your brother better lock your doors and close up shop a little early until this passes.” I spoke softly and rested a hand on her shoulder. Leading her to the door I leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Now go get some sleep.” 

Camilla went directly inside and I heard the tumbles of her lock seal her in. Turning I watched as the sun disappeared. The guards’ torches were blazing at either side of town. The thought of vampires made me shiver. I made my way back to my house. Entering I locked the door behind me, stoked the fire and disrobed heading to bed. 

I was awakened sometime later by the sound of my door closing. Opening my eyes I could see a figure making its way across the floor towards the remaining embers of my fire. My hand twitched towards my end table. Dar`Sava had left me an enchanted Orc dagger the last time she came through. My skills may be in archery but I wasn’t useless with a dagger. 

Grasping the hilt I slid it from the table. The being in my house was focused only on the embers. It seemed to be entranced by them. Sitting up silently I saw something that made me freeze. High preached ears flinched and twisted towards me. My senses came to me as its head began to turn and I launched myself from my bed. 

Dagger drawn I landed square against this invader’s chest. The thing let loose a surprised yelp flattening onto its back. My hand buried into a fur covered shoulder as my dagger wielding hand was held back. 

“Faendal it is Dar`Sava!” The creature cried out in a strained voice. 

“Da…Dar`Sava?” I felt the grip on my dagger loosen. I had just attacked my friend. The dagger clattered to the floor. She released her grip on my wrist and lay back with a sigh. Sitting back I studied her. The embers cast a strange glow over her fur. It was paler than normal. Were her fangs always protruding like that? I quirked an eyebrow trying to think it over. 

“Can you get off me? I cannot breathe.” She said turning her head to face the darkness of my home. 

It was then I remembered my situation. Looking down I could see I had my body nearly flush against hers. She may have still had her armor on but I was only clothed in my undergarment. My one hand was still holding her shoulder down. Scrambling back I grabbed my pants. At least I could save some dignity. 

I heard her shuffling around. Looking back at her I tied off my pants. Dar`Sava was observing at the remains of the fire again with a sad almost longing look. I closed the gap between us to see her turn her head away from me. 

“This one needs help, Faendal.” Her voice was low and wary. She wrapped her arms around herself shaking. 

“Let me build a fire and warm up the house first.” I mumbled. It was starting to bother me how she would not look at me. In this light it was hard to even see her properly. Most likely Dar`Sava was using that Khajiit power they called Night Eye for I could feel her eyes on me when I wasn’t looking at her. She only nodded and moved away to the table. 

After a few minutes light and warmth flooded the house. I looked up towards Dar`Sava and froze. She was completely covered in leather armor with the exception of her muzzle. Yet now I could see it clearly. Her fur was a paler color, her fangs longer and her eyes peered out from under the cowl were an ember red. 

“What happened to you?” I asked stumbling back landing on my bed. 

“Do not fear friend Faendal.” She said with such a reassuring tone. “I have two days before the hunger becomes too great a burden.” Her hands were held in a guarding position as she approached me. 

I couldn’t help it. My body shook with fear as I grabbed a book from my side table. “Don’t come near me!” I shrieked throwing the book at her. Dogging it she stopped in her tracks her hood slipping off in the process. Her hungry eyes watched me but shame and embarrassment flooded them. 

“I did not mean to frighten you. I only wish for your help.” Regret, fear, self-loathing rang in her voice as she backed up a few steps. I couldn’t move. Dar`Sava, the Dovahkiin, my friend was a vampire. She turned heading for the door. 

Watching her wrap her arms around herself in protective manner I suddenly felt sick. I knew Dar`Sava. She was kind hearted and had saved my elven ass more times than I could count. She had even taken more than a few arrows for me and I had just basically turned her away. I could remember the first time I nearly died but she had stepped in the way. An arrow knocked her down and with her body covering mine a weak smile crept on her face. Blood was running from under her armor dripping on to my bare hands. “Faendal… alright?” She had asked golden eyes searching for the answer. 

“Dar`Sava please don’t go.” I said finding my strength. Standing I crossed the room and carefully wrapped my arms around her. Her body stiffened as I pulled her back into my own. “How can I help you?” I asked tenderly against the soft fur of her neck. 

By the Nine, this feeling of having her this close brought back so many memories of our travels together. Her touching my arm telling me to be silent, bandaging each other’s wounds as we camped for the night, her sleeping against me on the cold peaks of the mountains. How I’ve missed this feeling. Her hands wrapped over mine pulling them apart she slipped away from me. It almost hurt to lose her warmth. She looked over me carefully. 

“This one needs use of your bow, once more.” She said stepping back to lean against the wall. “I must go to Morthal but I need help getting there. Someone to watch my back when the hunger is too great, someone who will not speak of what I have become.” She dropped her head casting her eyes to the ground. “I know this is a lot to ask of you yet…”

I leaned closer and pressed my fingers to her lips. I couldn’t take it anymore. The pain in her voice and eyes cut though me. Gently I ran my hand under her chin. Lifting her head I smiled softly. “My bow is always at your service.” 

Dar`Sava leaned into my palm closing her eyes. She finally seemed to calm and a soft sound erupted from her chest. I smiled looking at her. She was purring for me. Just for me. Oh Gods did that make my heart flutter. 

**)O(**

It was the third time I watched her feed that my jealousy began to appear worse than before. We had broken into a house. There was only one person there a young, blond, male Nord. Dar`Sava nodded for me to watch the door. I took my position but I keep my eyes on the young Nord asleep on his side. 

Dar`Sava leaned close to him and carefully pulled him onto his back. She was gentle with him just like the others. Her hand crossed his bare chest soothing it before she drew her lips to his neck. His face flinching in discomfort was the only signal that she punctured his flesh. Her hand still made passes across his chest soothing away the slight pain. Then it began. 

It had happened with the others she fed on. They would begin to squirm slightly at first. Next the breath shortened and that moan would echo through the house. It wasn’t pain they were experiencing, it was pure pleasure. When she drew their blood to her lips it gave them pleasure. I was becoming jealous of her meals. 

The Nord gasped and arched off the bed. Even though the furs I could see he was fully erect. Yet Dar`Sava continued to feed and rub his chest. His hips bucked again and again as if he was in the middle of sex. I watched her squirm a little. This is why I truly watched her feed. 

She had told me that if the emotion was strong enough it would bleed over into her while feeding. I crossed the room and took her hand. Those red eyes flicked to me with a soft growl. The first night that had frightened me but I knew now it was only a reaction. I stroked her ear with my free hand. This I had learned on our first journey together. It calmed her down to a neutral state. She leaned back licking the spot she had feed on. 

That seemed to give the Nord what he needed. With a load groan and a few swift bucks he had reached release. I helped her out the door as quietly as I could. Dar`Sava was in no shape to sneak away. Her knees were shaking and she was panting. This Nord’s emotions must have been very strong to do this to her. 

We were hardly out of his yard before she was on me. Dar`Sava shoved me to the ground. She leaned over me pressing her body to mine and our lips met. I could still taste the Nord’s blood on her lips. Copper mixed with her sweet taste. I lost myself to her touches as she plunged her hands into my hair. 

Our tongues met and twisted into one another. I could feel need welling up in my belly. Gods this was amazing. Her one hand flirted down my side and I arched with a moan. She knew I was sensitive there. Claws pressed gently through my clothes and against my skin. 

My hands finally began to work as I undid the buckles of her armor. I removed the top of it just as she pulled back from my lips. Both of us were gasping for breath as she leaned in and started kissing my neck. I rubbed her breast before sliding my hand under the chest binds. Dar`Sava moaned and her hips pressed against me harder. Shutting my eyes I tipped my head back arching up against her. 

“Dar`Sava, my love.” I moaned as she was grinding against me. 

Suddenly all the touches stopped and her body was removed from mine. Opening my eyes I saw her standing in front of me. Eyes wide with shock. Shame crossed her face as she grabbed her armor quickly putting it back on. 

“What is wrong?” I asked sitting up. 

“I’m sorry Faendal.” She didn’t look at me as she tied off her armor. I heard the clicking of the metal belt before she started to walk away from me. “But this one just…”

Then it came to me what had happened. It wasn’t her I had just been touching. It was the Nord’s emotions that she had picked up. He was in the thralls of sex when she left him. It feed into her body. Giving her a need that only another body could relive her of. The emotions were burned off though our short encounter. 

I sat there for moment thinking. I called her my love. My head dropped to my chest. By the Gods I made a huge mistake. Yes I was jealous of those she feed off of. They got to have her in their dreams and never had to face her when the sun rose as I did. 

**)O(**

The following days were silent between us. She would keep several paces ahead of me only glancing back to see if I was following. I had tried to speak with her when we made camp but she wouldn’t even look at me. We didn’t share the same bed roll as we once did. Now she kept her distance, kept me away. 

We had been attacked by a group of bandits earlier. There were no survivors and Dar`Sava drank her fill without the worry of emotions. I watched her across the fire. She was cleaning the blood off her daggers. Yet the daggers were clean they had never even been drawn. She was the one covered in blood. 

It had run over her armor and had not doubt soaked into her underclothes. Her claws were stained as well as her muzzle. Steading my nerves I rose to my feet. She was injured and filthy; I was not going to allow her to stay like that. Approaching I heard her growl low, it was a warning to stay away. I would not heed it for I knew she would never attack me. 

Kneeling down in front of her I rested a hand on the dagger. All movement in her body stopped. “Dar’Sava come, let me heal you.” There was no fight as I removed the dagger from her hand. I reached out and pulled down her hood. Her ears flicked at the freedom but her eyes darted away from me. 

Slowly I undid the buckles on her armor. I removed the shoulder guards and the sleeves before moving on to the leather tunic. My fingers brushed her fur as I reached under the edge of the tunic. I felt her body shiver but she continued to find other things more interesting than I to look at. 

The armor separated and I easily pushed it off her shoulders. I set it aside to see just how right I was. Her white chest bindings were deep crimson and spots all over her fur were darker than they should have been. What caught my attention the most was the ragged Amulet of Mara dangling around her neck. I swallowed a laugh at the sight of it. It was the one I had collected for her in one of the dungeons. We were raiding bodies and I came across it. I offered it to her and she had openly mocked the Gods saying they were never her masters but took it anyways. It was strangely warming to know that she still wore that silly trinket. 

I removed her gloves and allowed myself to hold her deadly claws longer than necessary. They had always intrigued me. I had seen her use them to rip the throats out of men and leave others without parts, yet every time she would reach for me I wouldn’t flinch. They were gentle to me. I felt a touch to my cheek and glanced up from the claw in my hands. A set of blood stained claws brushed by my cheek again. The touch was familiar, warming and right. 

Nothing like the touches Camilla and I had shared. Sure they warmed my skin at night but nothing more. She felt hallow to me as if nothing was truly in her heart. That I was the best she could do to get her out of that town. Dar’Sava’s heart screamed to me in those light touches. They told me of her need for me, her longing to stay beside me, and how pleased she was that she could touch me. 

It had not been long after our first month together when she had touched me like that, brushed my cheek softly as I bound her wounded leg. I had frozen stock still, still slightly afraid of her. She had apologized for her inappropriate actions. That night I had seen it in her eyes. She thought of herself as dirty not worthy of touching someone else. It was on impulse that I had taken her hand and pressed it lightly back to my cheek. I would never forget the way she smiled at me. From then on in true thief fashion she stole touches from me but in truth they were never stolen because I gave them to her. 

I raised the hand grasped between mine and lightly placed a kiss on the palm. The thin fur of her hand bushed my skin as I felt her muscles tighten. She was allowing this, allowing me to touch her like this. I removed my lips and looked up to see the glowing ember of her cursed eyes. I wasn’t afraid of them but wanted her golden eyes back. 

Carefully I removed her boots, having some trouble with all five buckles on each blasted one. I set them aside with her other articles of clothing. The only thing left were her trousers. My hands twitched as the fire popped behind me. Lightly I rested my hands on her thighs and raised my eyes to her’s again. I wanted her to speak but I knew she wouldn’t. I squeezed her legs casually when she reached out to me. 

Her claws brushed against my chin and followed back to caress my ear. I allowed my hands to travel to the top of her trousers and undo the buckle there. She lifted her hips and I slowly pulled them off. There was almost nothing between my hands and every part of her body now. Just that single thought made my body heat up. 

NO! That was not the point of this. She needed treatment and cleaned. That was all I was going to do. I gently pushed her hand away before standing. Sadness ebbed from her eyes as I backed away. I turned trying to forget her looks, the need I felt in that touch. I wanted her, needed her but she needed rest. 

“I need to gather some water and then I’ll treat your wounds.” It was all I could say before I heard shuffling behind me. There was the sound of something semi wet hitting the ground and I couldn’t stop myself from looking. Dar’Sava stood no longer in her bindings. Her body was completely bare for the world and I too see. I took a sharp breath as she stepped towards me. 

“Friend Faendal?” She asked in such an innocent way that I suddenly felt the need to protect her, too keep her from the sight of others. 

I could only muster a nod as I turned to face her. 

“This one has been thinking about what happened.” She stepped towards me a hand reaching out. “Did you mean it?” This sudden innocence was making my heart race. “Did you really mean when you called me your love?” She was close enough to rest a hand over my heart. “What is this one to you?” 

“Dar’Sava…” The words died on my lips as I reached out for her. I pulled her in close and pressed my lips to hers. There was no pause no pulling away as her eyes snapped shut. I pressed my body to hers and licked at her lips wanting entrance. They parted ever so slightly and I dove in. 

She tasted sweet as I roamed her mouth. Our tongues twisted and turned on one another fighting for dominance. Her’s had a strange slightly rough texture and was wider than mine or others I had kissed. There was a fire growing deep inside and I knew I couldn’t stop even if there was a dragon breathing down on us. My hands ghosted over her body; stirring the fur in places making her shiver. Moving my kisses lower I nipped at her neck and was rewarded with a low growl of pleasure. Hands falling lower I held her hips and drifted us towards the bed roll. 

“Lay down.” It was a deep and coarse demand. I hadn’t expected it to sound like that but her eyes lit up and she lowered herself down. I took a moment to observe her. Her tail flicked wildly behind her as she gazed up at me with need. She was shaking slightly as she propped her top half up with her hands. My eyes drifted over her naked form. I could see the scars from her adventures. Claw marks from dragons, slashes and gouges from swords, axes and arrows; so much had touched her flesh but none were gentle, none loved her. 

I lowered myself down to kneel in front of her. Hands caressing her legs following them to her hips. Her head dipped back in a moan as one crossed her core. She was hot and wanting and I would give her what she wanted. With a quick pull she was flat on her back and I had her legs on my shoulders with a hand steading her lower back. 

“Faendal.” She purred out as my breath crossed her. Leaning closer I kissed it softly before running my tongue across her clit. She made a needy whine as her muscles tightened. 

“How long has it been Dar’Sava?” I asked stroking her idly. 

“Far too…” I didn’t allow her to finish as I slipped my tongue inside her. She cried out my name as I lapped at her insides. She had a bitter sweet taste that I knew I would crave for the rest of my days. Whimpering and crying out I could feel her quivering around me as I replaced my tongue with a finger. 

I pumped my long finger in and out while sucking on her clit. I brushed my teeth against it in time with my finger curling. She made that needy pant and I echoed her sound. I, myself was hard and confined and couldn’t stop the buck of my hips. Slipping a second finger in continued the treatment as the first then split them apart opening her wide and delved my tongue in deeper than before. 

Dar’Sava cried out and I felt her muscles spasm and was over taken by her release. I continued to lap as her cleaning it up and she moaned at each touch. Laying her down flat I could only imagine how I looked still clothed, red faced and covered in her yet she looked up at me with such love that it had startled me so much I looked away. 

That had been my mistake because the moment I broke eye contact she was on me. Lapping at my lips while working off my clothes, she worked her way to my neck and nipped and suckled like a starving kitten at it. I moaned as her claws dipped under my shirt. Cold claws skirted across my hot skin bring about sensations I didn’t know could exist. I wish to say that I was kind to her that night but I cannot. We rutted rough and harsh; both needing the release needing each other. 

**)O(**

I awoke the next morning to the space beside me empty. Sitting I winced as a dull pain flared across my left shoulder. Carefully I touched the spot and found a bite mark. She bit me last night! I don’t remember the pain but it ached now. 

Shuffling around my hand brushed a potion bottle. I glanced down and saw it was a cure all. Splashing came from my right from the river. Standing I could see her, my Dar’Sava. She was bathing. The water ran from her fur and I stared at her taking in her grace. 

The sun flickered off the wet amulet around her neck and I grinned. She was my Mara and my Dibella. I had to fight back a laugh at the thought of what she would say being compared to them. Maybe she was more my Meridia and my Nocturnal. 

I lifted the bottle to my lips. Downing the foul tasting liquid I could feel it tingle through my body as I started towards her, my eyes locked on her swaying hips and tail. Either way she was mine. No matter if she was a vampire for the rest of her life or if she was coated in the blood of her enemies. She was my goddess and I would worship her the best way I knew how. I would be her only disciple. 


End file.
